


Hickeys

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nico gives will hickeys], Will gives Nico hickeys, nico and will come out to the cmap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Will gives Nico hickeys (In tHe miDdLe oF sUmMeR). shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> So my laptop crashed and wouldn't turn on. I lost 2 oneshots that I was gonna post this weekend, so I'm gonna be busy writing more for a while.

Of course it’s the middle of summer when Will decides to leave dark purple marks all over Nico’s neck and chest. Of course, Nico really wasn’t complaining, especially not on the night he got them. It was a hassle, though, sticking with a turtleneck and long sleeves instead of his usual sleeveless (but revealing) summer shirt.

“I really, really hate you” Nico commented, poking at brand new spots on his chest, “Do I ever tell you that?” he asked, glancing at Will’s reflection.

Will chuckled, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Nico from behind, “You weren’t saying that last night~” he teased, gently tugging on Nico’s ear lobe with his teeth, “Besides, you look so pretty with my marks, I wish you would stop covering them~”

“Yeah right, I’d like to see you go around camp with hickeys all over the place-”

Will just laughed, kissing Nico’s cheek, “Just say the word and I’ll do it~” he offered, turning Nico around in his arms. He spent another good five minutes sweet-talking, trying to coax a blush on to Nico’s cheeks before someone inevitably interrupted them. He never failed to do just that.

“Will-” Nico mumbled distractedly from where Will was busy kissing along his neck, “Will, stop somebody is literally about to walk in on you with your hands on my ass and I’d rather not” he grumbled, but didn’t make any move to stop him in any way. He knew Will would listen.

He did. Because Will is a respectful boy and appreciates his partner’s consent in a situation like this (cough cough), his hands moved elsewhere, wrapping snugly around Nico’s waist. His kisses stopped, too, and now he just had his nose pressed into the crook of Nico’s neck. Will felt the way Nico’s arms wound tighter around his neck, and he reciprocated, taking pride in the happy little hum he heard from his boyfriend.

They couldn’t help but jump apart at the sound of knocking on the door of the Hades cabin, only for Will to swoop back down and pull Nico in to another quick hug and kiss, “Have a good day, sunshine, I expect hickeys when I return~” he said teasingly, peeking through the peephole to make sure that it was his sister at the door, “Maybe we can talk about telling more people, too” he offered with a small smile, “I love you!”

Before Nico had time to say anything in return, Will was already gone.

\---

Of course Will wasn’t lying. Why would Will joke about flaunting his bruise-covered neck to the  _ whole, entire camp???  _

Nico was starting to wonder why, exactly he loved this dork.

Nico’s face found its way buried in his hands every time someone would ask Will what happened, or who gave those to him. He really couldn’t be more obvious, but Will would always glance over at the flustered Nico before laughing and saying: “They’re not ready for me to tell yet~”

Will loved the attention, especially if it was over something Nico had done; even if the people didn’t know Nico had done it. He still found it oddly satisfying for the other campers to know that he was taken.

\---

Later that night had them back in bed, Nico kicking Will off of him, “Not tonight” he whispered, “Tonight is for cuddles” Nico urged, reaching so he could grasp on to Will’s shoulders and pull him closer (sure he loved Will shirtless, but it was so much harder to maneuver when he didn't have that fabric to tug on).

Will agreed, pressing forward and kissing Nico’s forehead. “When are you gonna let me tell them who gave me these marks?” he asked quietly, carefully running his fingers through Nico’s hair, careful not to let them tug on any tangles.

“I dunno… I just- I’m scared… What if people don’t like it?”

Will frowned, bringing his hand around to cup Nico’s cheek, “Nico, baby… There’s always gonna be people who don’t like it. No matter what, there’s gonna be bigots in life. We can fight them, I know we can. I can promise you that the Apollo cabin has our back, and I’m sure Percy and Annabeth saw us coming even before we did. We’ve got to tell people at some point, but that doesn’t have to be now. Okay?”

Nico pinched his eyes shut, willing them not to water, “Sometimes… I forget that it’s not 1940 anymore…” he admitted, shuffling closer to Will, “and that people now are more accepting than when I was born…” he whispered. “I’ve seen a gay couple burned along with their house… They thought that would- uhm- ‘stop the disease from spreading.’” Nico whimpered, “I’m sure the police knew who did it… I don’t think they cared…”

Will frowned, pulling Nico even closer to him, “No.” he said quietly, “I’d- that-” he stuttered over his words, shaking his head, “I’m so sorry, Neeks-” he whispered, kissing his cheek.

“What if… You tell them that it was a boy who gave you these?” Nico asked after a moment of silence, finally no longer on the verge of tears, “If it goes okay, maybe you can throw my name out there..?” he offered, not wanting to put Will in harm’s way, but wanting to be able to tell people about them.

Will nodded, a bright smile on his face, “Yes. Of course, sunshine” he said quickly, leaning forward, “I love you” he said with a smile, one that had Nico remembering why exactly he loved this boy enough to risk his life coming out.

“I love you too.”

\---

Breakfast brought even more questions. Campers had asked around and found out  _ Will hasn’t been sleeping in his cabin _ , and the whole ordeal got  _ that  _ much more scandalous.

So Will was questioned even more, to the point where he just stood up and shouted, “Leave me and my boyfriend alone! We’ll come out whenever we’re ready! Please stop asking who he is!”

It was frustrating when people broke out into quiet murmurs, seeming to start a debate on who exactly it was that Will was dating. There weren’t many, if any, problems with the fact that Will was dating a boy, and Nico was relieved to hear that.

He didn’t care what happened next when he took Will’s hand, leaning his head on Will’s shoulder, “You were right…” He whispered, a soft little smile on his face, “But why the fuck would they think you’re dating Cecil? He’s a gross, stinky Roman” he protested, a little pout on his face.

Will laughed, “It doesn’t matter, baby, because I’m not dating Cecil” he said with a little grin, kissing Nico’s temple, “Now move unless you’re ready to tell everybody” he mused, picking at the food on his plate.

“And if I am ready?” Nico asked quietly, toying with the hem of his shirt, “What then?”

“Well, you kiss me, duh~” Will said with a smile, “But you really don’t hav-” 

Nico cut him off with a kiss. Will was smiling so wide that kissing was hard, but they made it work, Nico’s fingers twisted up in Will’s hair, Will’s arms around Nico’s waist. When Nico pulled away a bit, Will smiled, “So I’m assuming you’re not scared anymore?” he asked with a teasing grin, brushing his fingertips over Nico’s red cheeks.

“Shut up, Solace-” Nico mumbled, glaring at his plate of food, but he couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips.

“Awh- what happened to Tesoro~?” Will cooed, kissing Nico’s forehead now as the chatter started back up around them. “I’m very proud of you, for real. That took a lot of courage” he said, softer now. 

Nico smiled, blushing under Will’s words, “It was worth it for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what would you guys think of a Trans!Nico AU? I've seen them all over the place and they're always either really angsty or fluffy and they'r always great.
> 
> Also, I came back on to a bunch of new comments, so thank you, those really make my day (I read them all, I'm still getting comments on my first post)
> 
> As always, comment any requests that you have, because I need requests...


End file.
